mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mitchell 3
Super Mitchell 3 Is A 2D is a side-scrolling platformer video game developed by Konami, published by THQ and distributed by Nick Games for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC CD-Rom. The game was directed by Hideo Ueda (Axelay) and was released in Japan on September 2008, in North America in October 2008, in Europe in 2008. This is a sequel to the second game and the second installment of the Super Mitchell video game series Super Mitchell 2. The third title is a different game from the Super Mitchell: Pocket Ventures title despite having the different titles in North America and Europe. In spite of that, the two games have the different soundtrack. Gameplay The main character is the returning Mitchell Van Morgan who fights an army of thugs and robots with his friends. He is armed with a special skills, and a he run at supersonic speed for short distances. The gameplay remains mostly the same as in Super Mitchell and Super Mitchell 2, with the most notable change being the addition of some challenges. One major difference is that the game's final level depends on the difficulty the player selected. On easy, the game culminates with battle against Axel Gear, but on normal, the story continues with Sparkster fighting the leader of the Wolves on the next level. On hard difficulty, the game continues beyond that, with the true final stage. Character Gameplay The character's gameplay is mostly based on Mitchell Van Morgan 2, Mitchell Van Morgan 3, and Mitchell Van Morgan 4. It is also the 16-bit success of the early Mitchell Van Morgan videogame series for the Game Boy Color. *Mitchell - Mitchell is able to jump, primarily attack with his Kyokushin Karate, he can dash into enemies in midair (which can now target multiple enemies in quick succession), he can use his supersonic running speeds or breakdance enemies like no tomorrow. *Gavin - Gavin is able to jump, attack with his energy sword, or use his jetpack backpack to fly. *Carolyn - Carolyn is able to jump, attack with her professional archery, or use her immensely strong spiritual powers. *Jennifer - Jennifer is able to jump, attack with her giant hammer, or use her giant hammer to defend herself from danger or he can throw her giant hammer at her enemies. *Martin - Martin is able to jump, attack with his bare-knuckled fists, use his herculean strength to push the heaviest obstacles in the way (or he can pick up boulders and throw them with ease), he can temporarily glide in the air or climb on walls with his fists. *David - David is able to jump, attack with his taekwondo, he can also use his white hover skates to rival Mitchell's speed or climb on walls with ease. *Nicholas - Nicholas is able to jump, attack with his punch-and-kick combos, or use his jetpack backpack to fly. *Ebony - Ebony is able to jump, attack with her kickboxing, or use her fake mvm coins to paralyze any enemy in front of her. Super Mitchell The main difference between this game and the rest of the series is the inclusion of seven power stones hidden within the levels (as well as another earned by clearing the Super Mitchell", similar to Super Saiyan Goku from the Dragonball Z series. Super Mitchell hits harder than normal Mitchell, he charges faster and he can also fly. However, he is still able to sustain damage. Completing the game as Super Mitchell is necessary if players want to see the 'True' ending. If the game is completed without transforming into Super Mitchell, a message will appear saying 'Try Again'. The 'True' ending simply shows Super Mitchell returning the power stones originally found (which was claimed after clearing the prologue level) to its rightful resting places, transforming back into normal Mitchell, and then raising his arm and giving a shout of triumph, followed by the message "END." Plot The Super Mitchell Land, a land inhabited by North Carolinians, is under attack by the Marquessa's army of thugs and robots, which also Marquessa hasn't learned his lesson in Super Mitchell 2 so that he kidnapped the North Carolinians. Mitchell and his friend, is out to battle this threat, rescue the people of Super Mitchell Land and save his planet from certain destruction. His nemesis, Marquessa, is aiding the invading forces, making Mitchell's task even more dangerous. The player's goal is to battle through all of the enemy thugs and robots, defeat Axel Gear and infiltrate the Marquessa's battleship, where the leader of the Marquessaniks, Marquessa, is planning to launch a warhead to destroy planet Earth. It culminates with the true final stage where Marquessa and his minions got beaten by very bad and saving the world again from the mad scientist's malevolent schemes. Development Reception GamePro rated the game as good but not a strong enough improvement from the original Rocket Knight Adventures, in particular that the controls were no better and there weren't enough new weapons and powerups. However, they praised the impressive graphics, moody music, and the two secret hard modes. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave it an 8.2 out of 10, saying that it shows Konami "back to form" with "huge levels, gigantic bosses, outstanding graphics and excellent music." Sparkster was awarded Best Sound Effects of 1994 by Electronic Gaming Monthly. References External links * * [http://superfamicom.org/info/sparkster/ Sparkster] at superfamicom.org * [http://super-famicom.jp/data/su/su_0234.html スパークスター / Sparkster] at super-famicom.jp * [http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/sparkster/sparkster.htm Sparkster series review] at Hardcore Gaming 101 Category:2008 video games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Super Mitchell 3 Category:Super Mitchell series Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ games Category:Konami games Category:Platform games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Steampunk video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:PC games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Video games composed by Michiru Yamane